Not The Time, Not The Time!
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: "I really hate to say this in the middle of a monster attacking but my water just broke!" Or the one where a baby is almost born in the robot. Mark Walker/Breana Davenport (OFC). Day One of Mech-X4 Week.
1. Not The Time, Not The Time!

**This is based off another roleplay I've done with Brentinator, and seeing as I didn't have any other idea for today's prompt, I figured it was appropriate to finally convert this into a fic.**

 **Timeline wise, in this universe (which would be an offshoot of 'The Mechanic and The Bionic Technopath' Universe, just without Leo turning out to be her dad and Donald turning out to be her mom, not her dad), would take place around 2017-2018.**

 **Mech-X4 Week Day One: Monster Hunting**

* * *

A heavily pregnant Breana was supervising while Mark, Ryan, Harris and Spyder worked to defeat a new monster that was like a dragon crossed with wolf.

Breana groaned, sitting in a spare rolling chair when she suddenly felt a painful twinge and then the gush. "Ok I really hate to say this in the middle of a monster attacking but my water just broke!" She announced.

"How does Water break?" Spider commented. "Plasma Punch ready."

Mark groaned. "Breana, I really hate to say this, but-"

"Not the time, not the time!" Harris yelled.

Breana giggled a bit.

"I still don't get how water can break." Spyder said, pushing the button.

Ryan grit his teeth. "Breana, how long do you think you can go?"

Breana thought for a moment. Her back spasms could have been contractions but they weren't that bad. "At least another few hours, the contractions aren't super bad and they're not that close together." She winced a bit.

Ryannodded. "OK then. We should be able to finish this first then."

Breana tried to stay calm- she was the one that usually stayed calm anyways, having gone on so many bionic missions- but then the contractions got painful. "Holy fuck- there's demerol in the medbay right? I can't remember even though I'm the one always patching all of y'all up."

Mark nodded. "Yeah. You need me to take you down there?"

Breana nodded. "Y-yeah." She whimpered a bit.

Mark turned to the trio of freshman. "Don't kill yourselves." He gently grabbed Breana's hand, getting in the elevator with her.

Breana squeezed Mark's hand, whining in pain a bit as the elevator went down to the medbay.

Mark gently lays her down on one of the two beds in the medbay. "Um, I don't exactly know how to do the demerol."

"Just hand me the bottle and a fucking syringe." Breana cursed at Mark, rolling her eyes.

Mark just handed his girlfriend the bottle of demerol and a syringe pack.

Breana attached the needle hub to the syringe, drawing air into the syringe and pushed it out before moving the plunger to how much demerol she wanted, and then quickly stabbed it through the rubber stopper on the demerol bottle, turning in on it's side so she could draw the medicine in the syringe. After tapping the side of the syringe to get rid of any air bubbles, she found a vein in her left arm and went to town.

Mark's eyes widened. "Wow."

Breana shrugged. "I've seen a lot of shit going on missions, and as much as I hate needles, y'all are idiots and I know what I'm doing, plus contractions are nothing compared to a tiny pinch." She put the cap on the needle and slipped the plastic packaging over the syringe to save the other half of the dose for later if needed. "You don't want me high as a fucking kite while alone if you have to go back up there, and that way I don't have to fill the syringe twice, it's a little less sanitary but I make sure everything in here is sterile enough and I wash my hands."

"You have a point." Mark agreed.

Breana nodded. "You saw when I broke my ankle, I said the doctor was a pickle and I ate the dog treat Spyder offered me. the only thing I really have any tolerance for is alcohol." She shrugged.

"Point."

Breana nodded. "You should go check on the other idiots." She chuckled.

"Alright."

Breana nodded. "We'll use the Mech links if I need you."

"Love you." Mark kissed her forehead before heading back up to the robot's head.

"Love you too." Breana started timing the contractions, which were now just small painful twinges instead of 'wtf is this'.

* * *

"How's everything up here?" Mark asked the three dinguses.

"The monster doesn't want to go goo." Spyder said. "Oh, Plasma Axe!"

"Need any help?" Mark asked.

"Something might need fixed." Spyder shrugged, pressing the button for the plasma axe.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "The left thruster is busted."

"On it."

While fixing the thruster, Mark turned on his mech link. "How're you doing, Breana?"

"The contractions are really intense, I'm trying not to use the whole dose of demerol because I know I'll get too high, could you text the midwife, just leave out the part of us being a robot?" Breana asked Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'll text her after I fix this. My hands are kinds full."

Breana nodded. "Is that the thruster?" She winced in pain a bit.

Mark nodded. "Yep."

Breana nodded, wincing in pain again while clutching her stomach. "Are the idiots ok?"

"For now." Mark reassured her.

Breana nodded. "That's good." She grimmaned in pain. "But they better hurry up because otherwise your daughter will be born in a robot."

"Got it." After finishing the thruster, Mark put it back in place.

"Ryan, you ok?" Spyder asked.

"Yeah. Plasma cannon!" Ryan yelled.

"You better hurry, Dingus." Mark shot Ryan a look.

"Plasma cannon!" Spyder pressed the button. "Is Breana ok?"

Ryan threw the plasma cannon as the monster finally exploded. "Where do you and Breana want me to set you down at?" He asked Mark, while Spyder looked at Mark and Ryan when he heard Breana screaming in pain.

"My car is at the hiding place." Mark told Ryan.

* * *

Breana whined, pressing the button on her mech link. "Mark, I need you down here!"

Mark rushed down to the medbay. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts..." Breana whimpered. "She's close."

"OK, I texted the midwife and we're almost to my car and then I'll break the speed limit to get you to the hospital." Mark reassured Breana.

Breana whimpered in pain. "You were able to rebuild the flying, right? I don't think you want to risk me having her in your car."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I was."

Breana whined in pain, reaching for Mark's hand, before squeezing it tightly. "You better hope I can keep my legs crossed! Luckily there's towels in the mark mobile."

"Yeah." Mark nodded again.

"Coming in for a landing!" Ryan's warning echoed.

Breana whined in pain, trying to hold the baby in.

"Kay, we've landed." Ryan announced on the floor above them.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Mark asked Breana.

Breana nodded. "Y-yeah." She whimpered a bit.

Mark gently picked Breana up and carried Breana to his car while she clung to him.

"Fuck!" Breana grunted while Mark grabbed a towel and placed it on the passenger seat before he put her down and buckled her in so he could get in the driver's seat and turn on the flying mode.

One everything was situated Mark started flying the car at high speed."

Breana whimpered in pain, still crossing her legs.

"We're almost there." Mark tried to reassure her."

Breana cried out in pain. "Your daughter wants fucking out and it's your fault for knocking me up!"

Mark quietly grit his teeth. "Just a few more minutes."

Breana whined in pain, crossing her legs and trying not to push. "I'm sorry but it was the bronchitis' fault for the antibiotics messing with the birth control and the condom's fault for breaking." She grit her teeth.

"It's gonna be OK. I'm about to land and drive the last two miles." Mark tried to speak in a soothing tone.

Breana whined. "I don't think I can hold her much longer, and I'm worried about her needing oxygen."

Mark landed the car on the road and continuing driving. "Just a couple more minutes

"She's crowning right now!" Breana whimpered.

"We're here." Mark skidded to a stop, barely landing in a parking spot before he got out and picked up Breana.

"I can't wait to push anymore!" Breana squealed.

Mark continued on "Alright, I really hope I don't get in trouble for rushing you into the ER."

Breana whimpered in pain. "You have to stop, she's coming out!"

"In the hospital parking lot?!" Mark's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Well then you better be ready to catch her as soon as we get in the hospital!" Breana whimpered. "I was already trying not to have her in the robot or the Mark mobile."

"I know, I know." Mark sprinted inside the hospital.

Breana whimpered in pain. "It fucking hurts. Ahh!" She started to push because she couldn't help it.

"We need a room. Now." Mark announced to the surprised receptionist while Breana screamed in pain. "I texted our midwife, told her we were coming in."

"You are Breana and Mark, correct?" The curly blonde, bored receptionist asked Mark.

Mark almost couldn't say yes fast enough..

"I'll let her know you're here." the receptionist started typing into her computer.

Breana whimpered in pain. "Ok this freaking baby is coming out of my junk right now."

Soon enough, Karen, their midwife appeared from around the corner. "If you could follow me." She interested over Breana's yelp of pain.

Mark quickly followed her into the room, laying Breana down on the bed.

Breana screamed in pain, starting to push again while squeezing Mark's hand. The baby's head was already almost out when the midwife quickly checked her.

Mark gently squeezed Breana's hand.

Breana whimpered in pain while pushing. "Fucking motherfucker!"

Mark brushed some of Breana's hair out of her face. "I think you're almost done"

Breana whimpered, trying to breathe while she pushed until she heard the baby girl cry.

Karen caught the squirming baby girl. "She's big, she's a little blue, but she's breathing, so I think all that needs to be done is supplemental oxygen."

Mark grinned. "You did it."

Breana smiled at Mark before looking at the baby, worrying that something bad was going to happen.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Karen asked mark.

"Of course." Mark smiled even wider.

Karen waited a few more minutes before clamping off the cord and handing Mark the scissors. "She's getting color back, we shouldn't even have to put her on oxygen."

Breana sighed in relief, while she watched Mark cut the cord. She smiled. "She's adorable."

Karen took the baby to clean her off before weighing and measuring her. "She's Seven pounds, five ounces and 24 inches long."

Mark chuckled. "That's a big baby

Breana giggled. "That's not big, that's average weight, she's just a little long, probably going to play basketball like her daddy."

Karen chuckled, handing the baby to Breana after wrapping her in a blanket.

Mark smiled, leaning his against Breana's shoulder. "So, what're you thinking for names?"

Breana chuckled. "Honestly I don't know, I didn't really expect to go into labor in the middle of a monster attack, I thought we had more time." She held the baby close, taking in all the little details of her face, wiping away some stray tears with the back of her hand.

"I can get you a baby name book." Karen offed..

Mark glanced at Breana. "You OK with that?."

Breana nodded. "Yeah, she can't go around with a name." She grinned. She finally had a healthy baby and she was so in love.

Mark nodded. "OK." He smiled at Breana before telling Karen, "That'd be great."

Karen nodded. "I'll be right back."

Brenaa chuckled. "Do you want to hold her before she starts wanting milk?"

Mark grinned. "Yes, of course."

Breana carefully handed the baby to Mark, wincing a bit while she pushed out the placenta, which was easy compared to pushing out a baby. "I just don't want to give her a stupid name, and I have to keep telling myself that she's healthy even though I know she is because I made it to 36 weeks."

"She's OK, Breana." Mark shifted Angela into one arm and against his chest so he could rub Breana's shoulder for a minute.

"I know, I can see that. It's just going to take a while to sink in." Breana said. The baby girl whimpered a bit before starting to cry.

Mark rubbed the tiny baby's back. "Shh, it's OK."

Breana smiled. "I think she's getting hungry."

The baby girl stuck her tongue out while looking up at Mark, making him smile while handing her back to Breana.

Breana smiled, pulling her shirt up to start trying to breastfeed the baby girl. "She eats like her daddy." She chuckled. "Of course you're an athlete but it doesn't mean you don't eat ridiculous amounts."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I work it off."

Breana chuckled. "I know you do." She lightly touched the baby's head while breastfeeding her.

"She's so cute." Mark grinned.

Breana smiled. "She is." She chuckled. "You're so cute, baby. And you have an uncle who will protect you, and a badass grandma, and more crazy uncles and a crazy aunt on your mom's side." She smiled, burping the baby.

"Definitely a crazy family." Mark grinned at his badass girlfriend holding his baby girl.

Breana chuckled. "We should text everybody pictures. But she needs a name first."

Karen came back with a baby name book, handing it to Mark. "Here you go."

Mark smiled at Karen. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Karen smiled back at Mark.

Breana smiled, running her finger over the baby's cheek.

Mark opened the baby name book. "Alright, let's find you a name, sweet girl."

Breana smiled, holding the baby close to her chest.

"Got any suggestions?" Mark wondered.

"I can't think of anything right now." Breana chuckled.

"Wanna look through this?" Mark asked her.

"Let's look through it together." Breana answered.

"OK, so, you just wanna start at A and go through?" Mark asked.

Breana nodded. "I guess we have to do that." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Mark agreed.

"Can you take her? she's cute but she's starting to fall asleep on me." Breana told Mark.

"Yeah.." Mark gently shifted the baby girl into his arms.

Breana smiled, starting to look through the baby name books.

"Anything yet?."

Breana shook her head in reply, before starting to look through the baby name book. "I like Angela, but I don't know if if should be her name or a middle name."

"I like Angela." Mark agreed.

Breana nodded. "Now she needs a middle name."

"Hmm…?" Mark trailed off.

Breana glanced at the baby name book.

"Anything?"

Breana shrugged, moving the baby name book so that Mark could see it better.

Mark blinked "Wow. That's a lot"

Breana nodded. 'I know." She smiled at Mark, looking at the baby sleeping in his arms.

Mark looked down at the baby in his arms. "Gonna be honest, calmest baby I've ever held."

"Well, she is asleep." Breana chuckled.

"True." Mark agreed, before Angela whined a bit.

"She probably needs to be changed." Breana guessed..

"I'll do it." Mark looked around for a minute until he found the supplies he needed.

Breana nodded. "Ok." She said while Mark changed Angela.

Angela looked up at Mark while he changed her.

"Hi. Mark cooed while Angela gurgled. He smiled while taping Angela's diaper before he picked her back up. "You're just so happy right now." He kissed her forehead.

"Ok but you holding a baby, especially our baby, is definitely adding to the hot factor." Breana interrupted before she giggled.

Mark grinned. "Thanks."

Breana smiled at Mark. "We should text everyone now that she has at least a first name." She giggled a bit. "I want to hold her again."

Mark handed Angela back over to her mom before he started texting everyone pictures of Angela and what time she was born.

Breana smiled, holding Angela. "You're going to have your daddy wrapped around your little fingers." She whispered, giggling a bit.

Mark finished texting. "That's everyone."

Breana smiled at Mark. "I bet your mom's going to be the first one here, or Ryan because Spyder wanted to see the baby."

"Most likely my Mom." Mark agreed.

Breana nodded. "Yeah."

Mark looked down at Angela. "I hope you're ready, kiddo."

Breana chuckled, smiling at Mark.

Mark grinned. "We both have crazy families."

"I know." Breana smiled at Mark.

"She's just gonna have to get used to it." Mark chuckled.

Breana chuckled. "I don't think I ever fully got used to how crazy my family is."

Mark smiled. "I'll never get used to it, but at least I have you two."

Breana grinned. "And you get to teach her about being a mechanic, because the only reason I know how to change a tire is because I have super smarts." She chuckled.

Mark smirked. "Yep. She'll be as awesome as her Daddy, if not more."

"Hey, I'm awesome too!" Breana chuckled. "Who else kicked Seth Harper in the nuts while wearing high heels?"

Mark grinned. "Yeah, you're awesome too. But not Mark Walker awesome.". He chuckled.

Breana rolled her eyes at Mark. "You're mean." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm just teasing you." Mark kissed Breana's forehead.

Breana giggled a bit, smiling at Mark.

Mark smiled. "You two might overtake me in the awesome world."

Breana grinned, smiling up at Mark. "I love you."

Mark smiled cheekily. "Love you more."


	2. Visitors

Breana giggled, blushing a bit before she jumped when she heard a noise, then relaxed when she saw that it was only Grace. "Hi Ms. Walker, I know you're hear for baby, but I don't know if Mark is going to give her up."

Grace smiled at Breana and Mark. "Is that Angela?"

Mark grinned proudly. "Yep." He handed his daughter to her grandmother.

Breana grinned, taking a picture with her phone. "She doesn't have a middle name yet though."

Grace smiled at Angela. "She's so happy, unlike you, Mark."

"Mom!" Mark whined.

Grace smirked. "You cried all the time."

Breana giggled. "I'm just glad to have a baby." She chuckled. She was glad while Grace was mad when she first got pregnant, she still reacted better, and thus she could talk to Grace.

Grace smiled at her. "I'm happy to be a grandma."2

Breana grinned. "I'm glad you are." She didn't even know how Donald would react to tangibly being a grandpa, there was enough hullabaloo while she was pregnant with Marcus' kids.

Mark looked at Breana. "You look a bit worried. You OK?"

Breana nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking, you know how my mind goes places."

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

Breana smiled at Mark, watching Grace hold Angela.

Mark smiled.

Breana giggled a bit.

Angela gurgled, looking at Grace.

"You're just the happiest baby." Grace cooed.

Angela only started to cry when she was hungry.

"She's definitely hungry again." Breana said.

Grace carefully handed Angela back to her mom.

Breana carefully situated Angela so she could breastfeed her.

"Mom, do you know where Ryan is?" Mark wondered.

Breana continued breastfeeding Angela.

Spyder came up with Ryan. "Where's the baby?"

"Eating." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Ooh food." Spyder said.

"Don't be disgusting Spyder." Breana said. "There's food in the cafeteria, I swear I don't know how he's my cousin even if he was adopted into another family. Hi Ryan."

"Hey Breana." Ryan smiles.

Mark smacked Spyder over the head.

Breana giggled. "Thanks Mark." She started burping Angela when she was done, pulling up her shirt. "I think that was a burp worthy of her uncle Adam."

"Ow!" Spyder said.

"No problem." Mark said.

Breana bit her lip. "Could I talk to Mark alone for a second?"

Ryan and Grace nodded. "Sure."

"You too, Spyder." Mark glared at Spyder.

Spyder rolled his eyes before he followed Ryan and Grace out of the hospital room.

* * *

Breana looked up at Mark. "I miss my family, as crazy as it is, and how messed up my family is. But my mom.." She paused. "You would beat up my mom if she tried anything, right?"

"Of course." Mark reassured her.

Breana nodded chewing on her lip. She jumped when she saw someone appear in the room. "Holy shit Danny, I know you can teleport but jeez."

"I'm sorry, I was letting you have your space because you're my baby sister and I knew you were safe because your weren't a home, but I wanted to see you." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm literally five minutes younger than you, Danny." Breana rolled her eyes, but then she smiled. "Mark, this is my twin brother, Danny."

"I'm Breana's boyfriend." Mark said.

"I see that. Just so you know, I would totally try to beat you up if she didn't look so happy." Danny said.

Breana chuckled a bit. "He's in three sports and martial arts."

"Doesn't mean I can't use my bionics to fuck him up." Danny said.

Mark grinned. "Well, try to beat me up is the key sentence."

Breana giggled.

"You know I can electrocute you, right?" Danny said, but he grinned when he noticed Angela. "Well who's this cutie?"

"Our daughter." Mark answered.

"Good thing she's cute, because you knocked my sister up." Danny said.

"Well bronchitis, antibiotics affecting birth control and one broken condom later, that's how that happened." Breana chuckled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do, she's my niece and she's adorable." Danny said.

"Be careful." Mark warned.

"I know." Danny said while Breana was handing him Angela.

Breana chuckled.

Mark smiled.

Breana took a picture of Danny and Angela with her cell phone.  
Breana smiled. "So how is everyone?"

"They miss you, mom comes and goes, and she bitches about you being gone when it's her fault." Danny said. "Dad was a wreck the first week you left."

Breana nodded.

"I'll be right back." Mark left the room for a minute.

Breana nodded. "Alright."

Angela farted.

Danny laughed. "She farts like Adam."

Breana giggled. "She burps like her uncle Adam too."

Danny chuckled. "Let's just hope that doesn't stick around when she's older."

Breana chuckled. "She's a baby, babies have gas." She giggled. "Bree has loogie contests with anyone that'll want to join her, the perks of having so many brothers."

"I know." Danny grinned.

Breana smiled at Danny. "I missed you, but Ryan, Mark's brother is kinda like my brother too. But nobody else is so protective over me when they're literally five minutes older than me."

Danny smiled. "That's my job."

Breana laughed. "I kicked a bad guy in the nuts while wearing high heels. I think I could take care of myself aside from the occasional panic attacks."

"That's what I'm here for." Danny said.

Breana smiled at Danny. "Was dad really that much of a mess after I left?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

"I left because he was too busy to notice how much of a mythical bitch mom was being, I can't help my scars and I'm already underweight, so losing it wasn't healthy. I might not be able to gain anymore weight, the doctor said I gained just enough while I was pregnant to escape being hospitalized and monitored. My scars are my biggest insecurity, and if I stayed I probably would have been hospitalized for an eating disorder that wasn't entirely my fault, I forgot to eat sometimes because of my depression and mom took that and used it." Breana said.

"Spyder, which is Daniel's nickname, Daniel is only his middle name since he was adopted, managed to somehow convince his parents to let me stay with them. Mark doesn't replace Marcus, nobody can, but for once I'm actually happy even if I was so scared to lose Angela because of how many miscarriages I've had before. I'm glad I got bronchitis and then the antibiotics messed with my birth control pills so I got pregnant when the condom broke. And Mark's mom is the best mom I never had, I only got our mom's bitch side, you're like the perfect kid even though you have scars too and you drink just like the rest of us kids when they throw DavenRagers."

Breana looked at Danny. "I'm broken, Danny. But just like Marcus, Mark makes me feel wanted and like a little bit less than a mess. And I know it's stupid because we're young but I have a family without having to be a single man like I would have ended up as if either time mine and Marcus' babies survived. I don't know what I would do without Mark, I love him so much and I may even love him more than Marcus, if that's even possible."

"Well, I want you to be happy. And you seem happier here then you ever were in Mission Creek." Danny said.

Breana nodded. "I just feel bad that the people in our family that I care about missed so much, even though dad would have yelled at me and Mark, Chase would say that I'm irresponsible, Bree would've kicked Mark to the moon, and Adam would have helped, Douglas would have tried to make Mark bionic, he already is trying to replace Douglas with his Daniel, even though his Daniel's full name is Connor Daniel Johnson and he prefers to be called Spyder, and mom would have tried to get me to have an abortion, god forbid stress me out so much that I had a miscarriage."

Danny nodded. "I know. I think that maybe you shouldn't come back. At least for a few years, even though I might pop in once in a while."

Breana nodded. "Maybe you could bring dad here, at least?"

Danny smiled. "Sure."

Breana nodded. "Thank you. Now could I have my daughter back now unless you're going to change her?"

"Yeah." Danny handed Angela back, making a slight disgusted face.

Breana chuckled, starting to change Angela's diaper. "Hey Mark. Where did you go?"

"Bathroom." Mark said.

"Oh." Breana said, giggling a little bit while she finished changed Angela. "Well I guess you and you daughter both had the same idea."

"Where did Danny go?" Mark asked.

"He was just right here, I didn't see him leave." Breana said.

Danny reappeared with Donald in tow.

Breana gasped. "Dad!"

"Dad?" Mark wondered.

Breana chuckled. "Danny can teleport."

Mark nodded. "I see that."

"Are you OK?" Donald asked Breana.

"I'm great, actually." Breana smiled at Donald. "There's somebody I want you to meet." She showed him Angela, chuckling a bit. "Danny decided that he was tired of giving me space and teleported to me."

"Is this my granddaughter?" Donald asked.

Breana nodded. "She's only a few hours old. Don't worry, Danny already threatened her daddy."

Donald smiled. "Good. Can I hold her?

Breana chuckled. "Of course. Her name is Angela Grace Walker." She smiled at Mark, knowing that they hadn't picked a middle name yet.

Donald grinned. "She's so adorable."

"I know." Breana chuckled. "Already has everyone wrapped around her little finger." She smiled. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark, this is my dad, Donald Davenport."  
"Yeah, everybody's too busy to fawn over the baby to introduce themselves." Danny chuckled.

"Hello sir." Mark said.

"Take care of them, OK?" Donald asked Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yes sir."

Breana smiled while Danny carefully handed Angela to Donald.

Angela looked at Donald.

Donald smiled at Angela. "Hi."

Angela gurled.

Breana chuckled, taking another picture with her cell phone. "I'm going to run out of memory in my phone if I keep taking pictures."

"You can print them out later." Mark grinned at her.

Breana chuckled, smiling at Mark before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Danny grinned, slyly using his phone to capture a picture of Mark and Breana kissing.

Mark kissed her back. "I love you."

Breana giggled. "I love you too."

Danny texted Bree the picture of Breana and Mark kissing. ' _aren't they better than teen fiance?_ '

 _Bree: definitely_

Angela gurgled again, still looking at Donald.

Donald grinned. "You're so happy." He told Angela.

Breana chuckled. "I don't know how she's so happy, but I don't want to jinx it."

"It's kinda crazy, she's only cried like what, twice?" Mark said.

"And that was when she was hungry." Breana said.

Danny chuckled, texting Bree back. **'Maybe I'll bring you to visit tomorrow when I take dad home just don't tell Adam because he can't keep his mouth shut and he'll tell our mom'.** He texted Bree a picture of Angela.

 _Bree: I won't._

 **Danny: Ok, good. Isn't she adorable?**

 _Bree: definitely_

 **Danny: her full name is Angela Grace Walker'**

* * *

Breana smiled at Mark, watching Donald with Angela.

Mark grinned at Breana.

Breana chuckled. "Grandpa, could you please stop hogging my baby?"

"Sorry." Donald apologized, handing Angela back to Breana.

Breana cradled Angela close. "It's ok, just you know what happened, the whole entire time I was pregnant I was scared that something was going to happen to her."

Donald nodded. "Yeah."

Breana nodded, looking at Mark before they smiled at each other,

"I should be heading back. It was nice to meet you, Mark. And congratulations." Donald told Mark and Breana.

"Thank you, sir." Mark said.

Breana got up to hug Donald, wincing a bit from the soreness. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, baby girl." Donald hugged her tightly.

Breana smiled at Donald. "Have you invented anything cool lately?"

Donald grinned. "It's a secret.

Breana giggled. "Mark's car can fly." She whispered.

"You and I will talk about that." Donald told Mark.

Mark grinned. "Yes sir."

Breana chuckled. "Oh boy." She yawned.

Donald: I should really be getting back. Danny?

"Just give me a second." Danny said, hugging Breana and kissing her forehead. "Bye baby sis."

Breana chuckled. "Bye dad, danny."

Danny got ready to teleport him and Donald back home.

"Nice family." Mark said after Danny and Donald left.

Breana smiled at Mark. "You'll like everyone but my mom, my brother Adam is a laugh riot, he's so crazy. And Chase is like my best friends besides Danny, and of course Bree is my only sister."

'Sounds like it." Mark agreed.

Breana smiled at Mark before she yawned.

Angela whimpered a bit.

"How about I take care of her while you get some sleep?" Mark suggested.

Breana nodded. "Alright."

Mark gently took Angela from Breana. "Night."

Breana chuckled. "Night." She tried to get comfortable on the hospital bed.

"Hey, baby girl." Mark whispered.

Angela gurgled, looking up at Mark.

"Hi." Mark said again.

Angela kept looking at Mark, drooling a bit.

"How have you been this happy?" Mark asked Angela.

Angela yawned.

Mark starts rocking her back and forth, causing her to start falling asleep in his arms. He smiled as Angela put her hand in her mouth, starting to sing quietly while Angela finished falling asleep. After she fell asleep, Mark sat down, careful not to wake her. They had come a long way from the broken condom with antibiotics for bronchitis incident.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Fuck, just fuck. Breana thought. It was stupid to have sex while she was on antibiotics because they messed with birth control and condoms break, and of course it happened to her and Mark. She bit her lip, hurrying and buying a pregnancy test at the drugstore. She texted Mark._ _'Could you come over later, we need to talk'_

 ** _Mark: sure_**

 _Breana took the pregnancy test in the bathroom, since Spyder's parents were at work and Spyder was off doing who knows what with Ryan and Harris._

 _When she saw the results she whimpered, biting her lip and trying not to cry. She ziplock bagged the test to show Mark, and put a note in her phone for talking to a doctor._

 _When Breana opened the door for Mark, she bit her lip, trying not to look like she's been crying. "Hey..."_

 _"Hey, is something wrong?" Mark asked, concerned._

 _Breana bit her lip. "Do you remember a couple weeks ago, when I had bronchitis? You probably don't want to remember how scary it was driving me to the ER, or me having a panic attack at the X-Ray tech when they wanted to do a chest X-Ray, but a few days later, and the stupid condom?" She showed Mark the pregnancy test._

 _"Oh my God…" Mark trailed off, covering his mouth._

 _Breana nodded. "I know. Of course the stupid condom had to break when antibiotics aren't friendly to birth control pills." She chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry."_

 _Mark ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm just flustered. I'm not mad at you."_

 _"Ok." Breana said, still chewing on her lip. "I don't even know if this pregnancy will stick."_

 _"Hey, no matter what, we'll do this together." Mark told her reassuringly._

 _Breana nodded, hugging Mark. "I still haven't even looked up doctors yet, I just took the test today."_

 _"You wanna do that now?" Mark asked._

 _Breana nodded. "Doctors are really important for making sure that everything is healthy, but I really hate doctors, so if we end up having this baby, I'd prefer to have a midwife when it comes to actually having the baby."_

 _Mark nodded. "OK then."_

 _Breana blushed a bit. "You know all the fucked up things that have happened to me, though I would still have to have the baby in a hospital in case anything happened."_

 _"Yeah, I do." Mark nodded._

 _"Like I can barely stand people touching me as it is, I just trust you." Breana said._

 _"It'll be OK. Promise." Mark said confidently._

 _"Promise?" Breana whispered, looking up at Mark._

 _Mark nodded. "Promise."_

 _Breana smiled a little at Mark._

 _Mark gently squeezed her shoulder._

 _Breana grabbed her phone. 'Let's look up doctors."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Breana woke up a little while later when Angela cried.

"I'm pretty sure she's hungry." Mark guessed.

"Ok, let me feed her." Breana said, taking Angela from Mark and starting to breastfeed her. She blushed deeply when she caught Mark watching her feed Angela.

Mark turned his head away. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I just don't think my tit in a baby's mouth is all that interesting." Breana said. "And it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She giggled.

"True." Mark chuckled.

Breana smiled at Mark, still feeding Angela. "We made one adorable kid, that's for sure."

"Yeah." Mark agreed.

Breana smiled at Mark, starting to burp Angela. "I love you."

"Love you too." Mark grinned.

Breana kissed Mark's cheek.

Mark turned and kissed her lips.

Breana smiled, kissing Mark back. "I would like to get some more sleep since we're supposed to be able to go home tomorrow." She smiled at Mark.

Mark smiled. "OK."

Breana handed Angela to Mark. "You might have to change her again later." She yawned.

Mark nodded "Go back to sleep. I've got her."

Breana nodded. "Ok." She laid back down on the bed.

Angela gurgled, looking at Mark.

"Hey, baby girl." Mark cooed.

Angela grabbed Mark's finger.

Mark grinned while Angela held on to his finger and yawned. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, baby girl."

Angela fell asleep in Mark's arms.


	3. Bringing Home Baby With Bree

The next morning, Breana finished changing her clothes after feeding Angela. "Now we just have to fill out paperwork. Shit- did we remember to put the carseat in the car or not?"

"Don't worry, I did." Mark grinned.

Breana nodded. "Good."

Suddenly Danny and Bree teleported into the hospital room.

Breana let out a light squeak in surprise, trying not to scream so she didn't disturb Angela. "Bree!"

"Hey!" Bree exclaimed.

Breana smiled. "I missed you, but I couldn't deal with the Wicked Witch of the West Coast anymore."

"I'm really mad about that still. At least about her." Bree admitted.

"Would holding her make up for it?" Breana asked Bree. "Antibiotics affecting birth control and stupid condoms being stupid is how that happened. and I couldn't go back while I was pregnant with mom around."

Bree nodded eagerly. "Yes! But I understand."

Breana chuckled, handing Angela to Bree. "I was worried about something happening the whole time I was pregnant."

"Yeah. She's so cute!" Bree smiled.

"I know." Breana smiled at Bree. "We made an adorable kid but I don't want another kid for at least five years."

Mark chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I'll do everything I can to not let that happen."

"She is so calm." Bree commented.

Breana smiled. "I know, she's only cried when she's been hungry or if she really needed to be changed." She smiled at Mark.

Bree smiled at the baby girl. "Hi, baby girl. Does she have a name yet?"

"Her name is Angela Grace Walker. Grace is Mark's mom's name." Breana grinned. "She punched a bad guy in the face and then I kicked him in the nuts while wearing high heels. "You taught me that."

Bree grinned. "That's my job as the sister."

Breana smiled at Bree. "Yeah?"

"Do I get to teach her as well?" Breana wondered.

"Of course." Breana said. "The Davenport girls have to be badass. Though of course not until she's a little older." She looked at Mark.

Bree grinned.

Breana smiled at Bree.

Angela looked up at Bree.

"Hi, baby girl!" Bree repeated.

Breana chuckled, reaching to hold Mark's hand.

Mark smiled, gently squeezing Breana's hand.

"Has she just met Danny and Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

Breana smiled, lightly squeezing Mark's hand back. "Yep, Danny brought dad over here yesterday."

"Anyone else?" Bree asked.

"No, I don't want the wicked witch of the west coast to know about her and I don't know how Chase would react and I'm afraid Adam would spill the beans." Breana said. "I miss them, though. I miss all my stupid brothers."

Bree nodded. "You've made a better life for yourself, little sis. And one day, hopefully soon, Amy won't be such a crazy woman, and you can come back."

"She's never going to not be crazy, unless she gets arrested or something. Who else was the reason I had to stay in a mental hospital for a week?" Breana asked Bree.

Bree pursed her lips. "You have a point."

"Yeah." Breana said. "At least Angela is adorable." She paused, biting her lip. In another life that could have been her and Marcus having a kid. "I want to take Mark to visit Marcus' grave." She whispered.

Bree nodded. "Maybe Danny can take you after you get home."

Breana nodded. "If I can trust you to babysit, Mark's mom is working today and I don't trust Ryan if Spyder's home. I've been staying with Douglas' Daniel's adoptive family, they kept Daniel as his middle name, and Spyder is his nickname."

"I can babysit." Bree offered.

"Thank you." Breana said as a nurse brought the discharge papers.

Bree smiled. "No problem."

Breana signed papers then handed them to Mark for him to sign and give back to the nurse.

"You have a car seat, right? Somebody is supposed to make sure it's installed right." The nurse asked.

Mark nodded. "I installed it earlier."

Another nurse came in the room.

"Could you take Molly to your car and show her the carseat?" one nurse asked Mark.

"Sure." Mark followed Molly out of the room.

Breana looked at Bree.

Angela whimpered, sticking her tongue out.

"Hungry baby." Breana said.

"Yeah." Bree said.

Breana took Angela from Bree and started breastfeeding her.

"So, do you need me to grab anything?" Bree asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe some more newborn diapers since breastfed babies poop a lot."

Breana shrugged.

Bree nodded. "Kay."

Breana smiled at Bree, burping Angela when she was done eating.

"I'm gonna go get diapers." Bree sped off.

Breana nodded. "Ok."

Mark walked back in. "And it's good!"

Breana nodded. "I sent Bree to buy more diapers."

Mark nodded. "OK."

Breana smiled at Mark while she burped Angela, giggling just a little bit.

"Do you know when we're able to head out?" Mark wondered.

"As soon as somebody comes back, I just gave them the paperwork." Breana said. "And after Bree comes back." She added.

Mark nodded.

Breana smiled at Mark, rocking Angela.

Mark looked at Angela. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing good, she's falling asleep again." Breana told Mark.

Mark chuckled. "Well, that's what babies do."

"I know." Breana chuckled, smiling at Mark while waiting for Bree to come back with diapers.

Bree suddenly sped back in. "I've got the diapers."

"Thank you." Breana smiled at Bree.

"Ok, you're good to go home." The midwife said.

"Let's go home before she has to be changed again." Breana chuckled.

Mark smiled. "OK."

Breana smiled at Mark, grabbing the baby bag. "Are you coming with us, Bree?"

Bree nodded. "Yep."

"Let's go then." Breana said, smiling at bree and mark. "You can sit in the front with Mark and I'll sit in the back with Angela.

"OK." Bree agreed.

Breana walked with Bree and Mark to Mark's car.

"Do you want me to put the car seat in?" Mark asked Breana.

"It's already in, remember?" Breana chuckled as Mark unlocked the car and moved the front seat forward since it was a two door.

"Sorry." Mark apologized.

Breana smiled at Mark. "It's only early afternoon and it's been a long day, it's ok." She buckled Angela in her car seat before climbing in the back. "Fair warning Bree, the Mark Mobile can fly." She giggled.

"That's awesome!" Bree whisper-yelled.

Breana grinned. "I know." She buckled herself in while Mark put the passenger seat back.

Bree made a face. "I hope she doesn't get air sick though."

"She'll sleep the whole way, she's already asleep again and we used to all sleep in the car." Breana said. "Just ask dad." She shrugged.

Bree nodded. "Good."

Breana chuckled a bit. It felt like just yesterday her stomach was starting to grow to accommodate the baby, and now she actually had her daughter in her arms.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Breana jumped as mark came in her room. She was just wearing a bra, staring at the mirror. "Oh- you scared me. Sorry that I'm not ready for school, I'm trying to find a shirt that fits. So far all I've found in a tank top that covers my stomach but not what's on top." She said, gesturing to her stomach, which was starting to get a bump. Mark was supposed to take her to school like he always did._

 _Mark nodded. "Do you wanna borrow one of my shirts?"_

 _Breana nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her stomach. "I still can't believe that the baby's stayed put for this long."_

 _Mark nodded again. "I'm just glad it has. do you have a preference?"_

 _Breana shook her head. "No, not really. Just could it not have a tag in a back." she answered, a little surprised when Mark placed his hand on her stomach._

 _"Yeah, of course." Mark said._

 _"Because shirt tags are annoying and itchy." Breana said, before she paused. "Mark, the baby just moved." She grinned._

 _Mark smiled._

 _"I don't know if she's big enough to where you can feel it." Breana placed Mark's hand on her stomach._

 _Mark smiled wide. "You think it's a girl?"_

 _"I don't know but it's a little weird calling it and it all the time even if I'm still worried." Breana said as she felt the baby kick against Mark's hand._

 _Mark kissed her forehead. "I know."_

 _Breana smiled. "Did you feel that? We're almost late for school though, and I want a milkshake."_

 _Mark smiled again. "Yeah, I did. Let's go."_

 _"I still need a shirt." Breana laughed._

 _Mark's cheeks flushed a bit. "Sorry, I have one in the car. Let me go grab it."_

 _Breana nodded. "Ok." she chuckled, rubbing her stomach again. It still felt weird to be pregnant._

 _Mark handed Breana his shirt once he came back. "There you go."_

 _Breana smiled at Mark. "Thank you." She quickly changed her shirt in front of Mark, glad that it smelled like him even though it was clean. It was about a size or two too big, so it went down to about mid thigh but at least it covered everything. "I love you, now let's go get a milkshake really quick." She grabbed her backpack._

 _Mark nodded. "Sounds good."_

 _Breana got in the passenger seat of the Mark mobile. "Hey Ryan. Do you want a milkshake since that's what I'm craving this morning?"_

 _"What took so long? But yes." Ryan chuckled._

 _Breana chuckled. "Apparently none of my shirts fit the baby bump, so I had to borrow one of Mark's." She grinned._

 _Ryan nodded._

 _Breana smiled. "Baby's kicking a lot too."_

 _Mark grinned in the mirror._

* * *

 _Breana smiled at Mark. "Now let's go get milkshakes."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Breana chuckled, smiling at Bree. "She's so adorable."

"She really is." Bree agreed.

Breana smiled at Bree. "I still can't believe I finally have a kid."

Bree nodded. "I'm just happy she's here."

Breana giggled.

"She's also so calm." Bree commented.

"She's also asleep." Breana said.

Bree shrugged. "True."

Breana chuckled as Mark activated the flying before she yawned.

"You can take a nap if you want." Mark told Breana.

"Ok." Breana ended up falling asleep in the backseat just like the baby.

FIN

* * *

 **Small Note, even though this was originally posted in the crossovers with Lab Rats and should be, because of the lack of fics in this fandom I won't be putting in the correct story category until after this week, which I planned to be Mech-X4 Week, along with NerdyNuminous.**


End file.
